


Billy Batson and the Wizarding World

by bukalay



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Billy Batson tries to navigate the Wizarding World
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Billy Batson and the Wizarding World

A few years ago, three days after his 13th birthday, Billy had just battled Black Adam at the Rock of Eternity, like they always do, when Doctor Sivanna crashed their fight and incapacitated Black Adam in one fell swoop.

Billy, or as he was known Captain Marvel, has just managed to destroy the madman's apparatus, when it exploded and blasted him to a door.

That was how he arrived in a universe where there were no superheroes and magic was very present but hidden to non-magical people.

Apparently, the magic of the Rock of Eternity affected this world too, despite not finding a version of it in this universe. The magic managed to distort reality and added him to the world, like how he apparently attended a school of magic named Ilvermorny a few years back, and he was apparently a grown up now.

It was times like this where the Wisdom of Solomon was helpful. He decided that his unique condition would be hit with an unknown curse, de-aging him. MACUSA definitely tried to undo the effects of the supposed curse, but to no avail.

One of the reasons for the _curse_ was the fact that people might suspect if people find out that he wasn't eating while in his Captain Marvel form, stamina of Atlas and all.

Billy used the months and assumed the auror job that Rock of Eternity provided him, as soon as he established everything about his history in this world. He then used his pay as MACUSA's auror and start a news magazine.

"You could just release your news magazine here." MACUSA's President offered. "Why do you have to go to England for that?"

"Voldemort." Billy answered.

"Isn't he dead? Some one year old boy killed him, supposedly."

"I have a feeling that things aren't done there as a lot of us seem to think." Billy sighed. "We can't have another Grindelwald situation on our hands."

"Hence you going to England and closely monitor the situation." MACUSA's President sighed. "Would you want this to be an official MACUSA business?"

"I was actually thinking of doing a Newt Scamander approach, minus the circumventing of rules." Billy grinned.

"Hence the resignation, clever." The President chuckled. "With your special circumstances, it'd be difficult for them to locate you at all."

"I'll owl you once I've started my news magazine." Billy chuckled. "I thank you for the hospitality you've shown me as I worked here," He bowed in appreciation. "and while you didn't have to, I still appreciate that you gave me a seat at the International Confederation of Wizards."

"You're one of our accomplished aurors, since Percival Graves, may his soul rest." The president smiled. "Since you'll be travelling to Britain, I figured that you would be using your newfound legal powers to correct anything illegal there, as I know you heard some rumors, as you did here in MACUSA."

"Merely rumors, still no evidence to back up." Billy shook his head. "Still thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

That was how he found himself having a seat at the ICW and running a news/magazine with a few muggleborn wizards and witches in Britain.

Despite the lower number of subscriptions, he was still able to pay handsomely his writers and editors for the magazine, perks of being having a seat at the ICW and an accomplished auror in the few years he stayed in America in this world.


End file.
